megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kinshiro Morooka
Kinshiro Morooka is a character in Persona 4. A teacher in Yasogami High School, he is given the nickname of 'King Moron' by students, and in the Japanese version, 'Morokin'. Appearances *''Persona 4'' *Persona 4 Manga *Persona 4 The Animation Design Morooka is in his late 30 or 40's with straight bob cut black hair, hasel eyes, and buck teeth . He wears dark navy suit with white lines, white collar long sleeves shirt with yellow and light orange checker tie. In Persona 4 The Animation he just wear regular yellow tie. Personality He snobbish and judgmental man, Kinshiro Morooka is known to express his hatred towards the teenage cultures nowadays, and exclaims that the students nowadays are useless. Biography ''Persona 4'' Kinshiro Morooka is first seen during the Protagonist's first day to Yasogami High. The Protagonist enrolls into Class 2-2, in which the homeroom teacher happens to be Kinshiro Morooka. A snobbish and judgmental man, Kinshiro Morooka is known to express his hatred towards the teenage cultures nowadays, and exclaims that the students nowadays are useless. He also stated to students in Yasoinaba that their studies are ultimately futile, as even if they did stud y, they cannot get a decent job in Yasoinaba. Kinshiro Morooka also appears to have a grudge against women as well as the Protagonist. He treats his students rudely, and places the Protagonist on his "Shit List" within the first few minutes of meeting him. When the Protagonist tries to asks about the information on joining clubs, Kinshiro Morooka instantly judges the Protagonist's motive for joining clubs as to meet girls. During the School's camping trip, Kinshiro Morooka, while a teacher in charge of supervising the students, takes his job lightly, and takes advantage of being a supervisor to order students to return to sleep early so he could drink his booze. Kanji Tatsumi also reveals that Kinshiro Morooka had also threatened countless times to expel him, and often refers Kanji as "garbage". Later, during the news regarding a teen idol, Rise Kujikawa's appearance in Yasoinaba, Kinshiro Morooka expresses his disgust towards the event, and rants about how pointless the overall news is, and chastises his students. However, through the gossiping of students, it is revealed that Kinshiro Morooka is actually a closet fan of Rise, and is known to be buying Rise's Pin-up books and magazines. Oddly enough, even though he openly disdains most of his students, he ocasionally drag one of his female students into his office for a "private talk"- a genuinely helpful conversation in which he openly encourages them to follow their dreams and advises them on career paths. This may indicate that, depressed as he is, he really cares for his students and doesn't want them to end up bottled in situations they end up hating. This information, however, is spread only by a few NPCs and somewhat hard to get. Kinshiro Morooka is, however, unfortunately killed in the same fashion as the bizarre murder cases in Yasoinaba, a fact that greatly confuses the Investigation Team. The Investigation Team deduced that the victims in the Midnight Channel are those who appeared on TV. However, Kinshiro Morooka was never shown on TV, as well as not appearing in the Midnight Channel. To add to their confusion, Teddie also exclaimed that he did not sense any human presence after the Team left. During the Investigation Team trying to find out about Kinshiro Morooka's death, Yosuke Hanamura confessed that in reality, while Kinshiro Morooka is classified as a "Capital-A Asshole", he is actually sad to hear about Kinshiro Morooka's death. Motivated by Kinshiro Morooka's death and Yosuke's words, the Investigation Team swore to work harder to solve the mystery. It is later revealed that Morooka was killed by a copycat killer, Mitsuo Kubo. He was, according to Naoto Shirogane, bludgeoned to death and then hung upside down. This results in the obvious fact that Morooka was never thrown into the TV in the first place, and that Mitsuo just wanted attention. He is later replaced by another teacher. Gallery Persona 4 manga Morooka.jpg|Kinshiro Morooka in the manga 183px-Persona_4_anime_King_Moron.png|Kinshiro Morooka in Persona 4 The Animation Morooka is pissed off at Yu and Ai ditching class about few weeks.jpg|Morooka is furious at Yu and Ai for ditching school for few days King Moron appears briefly in Yosuke daydream.jpg|Morooka in Yosuke's daydream Category: Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters